The Magic of Ordinary Neighs
The Magic of Ordinary Neighs is one of several quests available to teach about the talent trees. Each of these quests are the fourth quest in the Foal Story Arc and they are mutually exclusive from one another. The quest is obtained from Starburst Nova and is only available to unicorns. This specific quest is designed to teach the basics of the Magic talent tree. Quest initiation Talk to the Starburst Nova about talent marks and query about a magic talent mark and the teacher will place this quest into the journal. Journal: I'm going to study Magic for the time being. Starburst Nova told me about a pony named Rosemary that could teach me about this stuff, and she's at the university in town. Time to get going. *''Ask Rosemary about Magic'' Rosemary Rosemary is located in Cantermore on the opposite side of the Cantermore University. From where Starburst is located, go north, up two flights of stairs and then walk all the way to the right. Go through the passageway around to the back and she'll be on the balcony. She will briefly explain about magic and then task the player to meet with Thyme to learn Poseys and Prickleys. Journal: I talked to Rosemary and she explained to me the basic abilities I already have. Then she sent me to a teacher named Thyme to learn about a spell called Poseys and Prickleys. I need to find him. *''Learn Thyme's spell'' Thyme Thyme is located in the University courtyard on the east side of the stairs, just near some boxes and barrels. He will explain the dual nature of Poseys and Prickleys and then task you to cast it on him. Journal: I've learned the ability of Poseys and Prickleys. Poseys calm enemies down and Prickleys can make them more angry. Thyme wants me to use them on him to show I've been paying attention to his lecture on them. *''Cast Poseys and Prickleys on Thyme'' Casting Poseys and Prickleys Oce the player has cast the spell, Thyme will continue the conversation, remarking on how powerful the player is to have enraged him so, then to have calmed him down. He then instructs the player to seek out Parsley and learn Sphere of Protection. Journal: I talked with Thyme and learned to use Poseys and Prickleys. Thyme sent me to another teacher, Parsley, to learn Sphere of protection, so I will seek him out now. He should be at the top of a tower on the East side of the University. *''Learn Parsley's Spell'' Parsley Parsley is located at the top of a spiral staircase on a small tower located on the west side of the University courtyard. Parsley will complain about dust and then instruct the player in the ways of Sphere of Protection. He will then tell the player to cast it on him. Journal: I've learned Sphere of Protection from Parsley. It can absorb magical attacks and deal it back to anyone who's attacking me. Parsley wants me to practice it to...get rid of a pile of dust so small, I can't see it. *''Cast Sphere of Protection on Parsley'' Casting Sphere of Protection Unlike other times, casting the spell on Parsley does not automatically restart the conversation, so the player will need to reinitialize it themselves after they have cast the spell. Parsley will instruct the player to visit Sage to learn Hypnosis and Magic Arrow. Journal: I've learned Sphere of Protection from Parsley. Now it's time for me to learn about Magic Arrow and Hypnosis from Sage. I'll go over and let him teach me about those. *''Speak to Sage'' Sage Sage is located on the first landing of the University on the west side. He will speak about the dangers and ethics of casting both Hypnosis and Magic Arrow, and then will have the player cast Magic Arrow on him to practice. Note: Despite being told that the player will learn Hypnosis, it is not actually learned unless the player spends Training Points on it. Journal: Sage has taught me one of the most powerful spells out there, the Magic Arrow. He really wants me to understand how powerful it is by hitting him with it. He'll use a Sphere of Protection to protect himself. *''Cast Magic Arrow at Sage'' Casting Magic Arrow Casting the spell with Sage targeted will restart the conversation. Sage instructs the player to seek out Arcane Gleam in the Evershade Forest to practice all that they have learned. Journal: I learned about Magic Arrow and Hypnosis from Sage. I didn't know there were spells that are so dangerous... I'm glad he told me everything about these. Now I'm going to put my abilities to the test in the Evershade Forest. I won't be alone; Arcane Gleam will meet me there. *''Find Arcane Gleam in the Evershade Forest'' Arcane Gleam Arcane Gleam is located just inside the Evershade Forest. She is distracted because she is on the verge of a breakthrough in a new spell. She throws the player into the deep end by having them fight off a Hornet. Journal: Apparently, Arcane Gleam wants me to just go out there and use my Magic skills on a few hornets. Let's hope this "method" works. Defeating the Hornet Defeat the hornet that attacks Arcane Gleam, then restart the conversation. She instruct the player to 'stay right there' while she goes off to pick mushrooms. Journal: Arcane Gleam has left me at the crossroads in the Evershade Woods. I don't have a good feeling about this, but if something happens, I need to be ready for anything. *''Talk to the strange pony'' Illumination Illumination is standing on the other side of the path in a small break in the bushes. She believes that magic is evil and corrupt, and must stop the player from using it. The player convinces her to give them a chance to prove that magic can be beneficial. If the player casts a non-violent spell, she will rethink her ways and leave the player be. Journal: Illumination, a weird unicorn, is convinced that Magic is violent and wrong. She's challenging me to use a spell on her that's not violent at all to shoot her point down. *''Cast the correct spell on Illumination'' The correct spell Cast Poseys and Prickleys on Illumination. The conversation will immediately restart and Illumination has succumbed to the calming effects of the spell.She asks the name of the spell and the player tells her. She decides to rethink what she has been doing and leaves the player alone. Arcane Gleam has reappeared at this time. Journal: I got out of a mess with somepony named Illumination. Crazy pony, whoever she was. Now that I'm done I can leave Evershade *''Talk to Arcane Gleam'' Quest completion WARNING: This is the very last chance to complete any foal-only quests. After this conversation with Arcane Gleam, the player becomes an adult and those quests are no longer available. Speak to Arcane Gleam one last time. She will ask who the mysterious mare was. No matter how the player chooses to answer, Arcane Gleam is fascinated by the power and skill shown by the player. She goes on to muse that the mysterious pony reminds her of an old student who gave up her studies after a terrible day of practice. When the conversation ends, a reward of 300 Bits and 600 XP in the Magic talent tree will be given. At this point, the player will become an adult and is automatically warped to Cantermore to start on The First Day of Our Pony Lives quest, which is the final quest in the Foal Story Arc. Journal: (No additional entries) Trivia *Rosemary, Thyme, Parsley, and Sage are all herbs used in cooking. *The character names of Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme may have been taken from the 1966 studio album of that name by Simon & Garfunkel. They got the name from a line repeated in one of the songs included, "Scarborough Fair/Canticle", a traditional English ballad. *The quest journal currently does not have any entry for the completion of the quest. Category:Quests Category:Talent mark quests Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Cantermore Category:Evershade Forest Category:Foal-Only Quests